1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet pump, and more particularly to a magnet pump comprising a front casing, a rear casing provided behind the front casing with a partition wall interposed therebetween, a rotary shaft extending from the front casing into the rear casing and supported by a bearing device provided in the partition wall, an impeller fixed to the rotary shaft within the front casing, a driven magnet drivingly connected to the rotary shaft within the rear casing and a drive magnet provided outside the rear casing and drivingly rotatable by a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional magnet pumps of the type described above having a single bearing device are generally not adapted to supply a lubricant to the bearing device, which is limited in capacity and is therefore prone to damage, consequently limiting the use of the pump. Further even if the bearing device is adapted for lubrication (see Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO No. 55-48794), the lubricant is supplied to the bearing device only through a channel extending through the partition wall between the front casing and the rear casing. If the lubricant supplied in this case is a slurry or a sludge-containing liquid, the bearing device is susceptible to damage or a break, possibly rendering the pump unusable and limiting the use of the pump.